Diskussion:Vincent der Clankrieger (Federation of the Hunters)
Information: D'''ie Objekte auf dem Bild werden die einzigen sein, die aus dem Matoraner Universum stammen. Ansonsten spielen die ersten 6 Abendeuer nur in Bara Magna und dessen Standarts. --Jadekaiser 17:09, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Welche Objekte genau? '''Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:09, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Müsste auf dem Bild neben dem Absatz erstes Abenteuer zu sehen sein. Es sind 3 Krana, eine Makuta Kanohi und 1 Tridaxpod. Ach noch was! Der Bund der Jäger ist nicht nur auf Vorox und Zesk ausgerichtet. Ein Gresh und zwei grüne Agori werden auch beitreten. Aber das kommt noch. Wie findest du das Profil? --Jadekaiser 17:10, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sehr gut! Ich hab mir grad : 1x Gresh 1x Tarduk 1x Vorox und 1x Zesk bestellt, ging alles ganz leicht. ^^ Nochmal danke! Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:19, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut. (Freue mich für dich!) Was hälst du von der Sache das die Glatorians 5 unbekannte Gegenstände finden und sie beschliesen, sie in den Vulkan zu werfen, damit niemand sie als Waffe mißbrauchen kann? Möchtest du als eine Zesk, Vorox oder später als eine Gresh in der Geschichte vorkommen? --Jadekaiser 17:23, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee find ich sehr gut, allerdings hätt ich da noch nen Verbesserungsvorschlag: Die Glatorian finden diese Gegenstände, die einen wollen sie in den Vulkan werfen und die anderen für sich nutzen und zum schluss können die einen die anderen davon überzeugen die Gegenstände in den Vulkan zu werfen. Als eine Gresh in der Geschichte vorkommen würde ich schon cool finden. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:42, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Der Geschichtsverlauf soll auch in diese Richtung gehen. Gut, du wirst als eine Gresh in der Geschichte vorkommen, einschließlich zwei grüne Agori Taduk als Begleiter. --Jadekaiser 17:47, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hört sich cool an, kann aber übrigens auch als Familie gelten, aber nur wenn du möchtest... Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:49, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Der Geschichtsverlauf soll auch in diese Richtung gehen. Gut, du wirst als eine Gresh in der Geschichte vorkommen, einschließlich zwei grüne Agori Taduk als Begleiter. Scorpi kommt auch in der Geschichte vor. Er wird ein Skrall sein, der unsere Gruppe jagd um den Tridaxpod in seinen Besitz zu Bringen. Er will selsbt her über das Volk der Steine werden. Wie genau meinst du dass mit Familie? Aber ich habe nichts dagegen. --Jadekaiser 17:53, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte, dass die Tarduk auch meine Familie sein können. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:21, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. Wird so vorgemerkt. Das wird dann wie folgt ausfallen. Du hast die beiden Taduk Kinder retten können und aufgenommen. Die Idee ist gut. Denn mein Vorox hat ja auch eine Familie. --Jadekaiser 18:27, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Einverstanden, kaufst du dir dann eigentlich noch Tuma? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:29, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) darf ich auch vorkommen? Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:34, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) @ Bima: Als wer und gut oder böse? (Malum wäre Perfekt denn den hole ich mir auch.) Darf ich und meine Glatorians in deiner Bara Magna Geschichte vorkommen? @ Kailani: Nein, Tuma hole ich mir vorläufig nicht. Ich bin zu dem der Vorox Kahshuk der Jäger. --Jadekaiser 18:43, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Siehe mal in die Bara Magna-Diskussion da habe ich dir erklärt was Bara Magna einmal war. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:50, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich wäre gerne Malum, die seite ist mir egal. Du kannst in meiner Geschichte gerne vorkommen. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:52, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dann wirst du Malum sein. Ich setzte dich auf die gute Seite. Du wirst den bösen Skrall Scorpi samt dem Tridaxpod in den Vulkan werfen. --Jadekaiser 18:55, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) cool. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 18:58, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC)